One-shot collection
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: just as the title says. but there's a TWIST to all of them. and of course Mephiles is the main character in this. please read and review, I like them. these are inspired by Sonic pictures I found. not sure if T or M so T. please do not hate
1. Death of Silver

-1-

Blaze and Silver were fighting an unknown foe and just as Silver jumped and prepared an attack, he was shot in the chest and was sent flying into a wall. Blaze was wide eyed and ran to help him. But her path was blocked by the Dark Creature and scowled. She launched herself at the Dark Creature and knocked it aside so she could help her friend. She had a crush on Silver and she wasn't about to let him die. Once her path was cleared, she knelt down beside her injured friend. Her eyes went wide at how much blood was lost and how much it covered his head and everywhere else.

"Oh Silver. I was a naive fool thinking you could handle him by yourself." she let a lone tear roll down her purple cheek. "You are a naive fool for letting him challenge me." the Dark Creatures' leader sneered at her. "That blast was aimed at his heart so I could kill him in one shot." he added with a scowl on his face. "It's a shame really," she was shaking in anger as she looked at him. "He would have been a perfect mate." her eyes widened then narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

he sighed and shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "He never told you did he?" she shakes her head. "He never told you that he could reproduce children. He was born like that. Different from others and forever an outcast like me. If only you knew," he surged and she stood up faster than his eyes could see. "Knew what?" he laughed narrowed his ruby red eyes at her. "His telekinesis powers came from me. He's my best friend's son. I gave him those powers so that one day, we could rule this world together. As mates. But of course, he had to go and have an accident and lose his memory of his duty. Then he met you and I knew then that my plans were ruined. So the only way was to kill him."

Blaze knelt back down next to her dead friend. But then he took a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes halfway and made contact with her own. "B-Blaze..." he winced from the pain in his chest. "B-B-Blaze I-I j...just want to s..say I l-love you. I always h-have." Blaze then cried and said in a hushed voice, "i love you to Silver," he smiled weakly at her then closed his eyes as he went limb in her arms. She howled out her pain and cradled him close to her. "Well bye bye dear," with that, the Dark Creatures' leader was gone. "SILVER!"


	2. Death of Shadow

-2-

Shadow was knocked down from Blackstar and Knuckles was just barely able to save him from hitting the ground. Shadow was covered in blood and so was Knuckles, but not as bad as Shadow. "Hold on Shadow...we just need to hold out long enough for Sonic and Jet to come." he barely felt Shadow's head nod against his aching chest. "Are you really that desperate to live?" Blackstar mocked. Knuckles growled and held Shadow a bit tighter in his arms. "I already defeated Silver and Manic. So why don't I just kill Shadow now?" Knuckles then stood up while placing Shadow gently on the ground. "I don't know what sick thoughts you have, but I WONT allow you to kill Shadow."

"You don't even know why I only target the hedgehogs, do you?" Blackstar raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his black chest. Knuckles was taken aback from the comment. Blackstar sighs and rubs his temple and then said, "I despise Hedgehogs because they caused me my suffering. So I have to get rid of all Hedgehogs. Such as Silver, Manic, Sonic, Shadow, Ray, Abby, Elly, Dark, Axel, Lexy, Console, Ana, Swift and Darkstar. But I already killed Silver, Manic and Abby." he then ran faster than the speed of sound past Knuckles and finished off Shadow. Knuckles whirled around and his eyes widened. "SHADOW!" he screamed.

Blackstar grinned and then as he was disappearing he said, "Bye bye now." then he was gone.


	3. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
